Thorin II Oakenshield
Thorin Oakenshield (TA 2746 - TA 2941) was a dwarf, the son of Thráin II and the grandson of King Thrór. He was best known for his deeds as leader of a group that regained the lost ancient Kingdom under the Mountain for the Dwarves from the Dragon Smaug. History The Hobbit Born in the year TA 2746, Thorin was driven into exile by the Dragon Smaug in TA 2770, along with the rest of the surviving Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain (Erebor). At the Battle of Azanulbizar in TA 2799, when he was just fifty-three (a young age for a Dwarf) he marched with a mighty Dwarf-army into Azanulbizar beneath the East-gate of Moria. Thorin's shield was broken and he used a tree branch to defend himself, thus gaining the epithet "Oakenshield". Thorin became King in Exile of Durin's Folk as Thorin II Oakenshield after his father, Thráin II, died. In TA 2941, he and twelve other dwarves visited Bilbo Baggins on Gandalf's advice to hire him as a burglar, to steal back their treasure from Smaug. During the travel to The Lonely Mountain Thorin reveals himself as a capable leader and the most battleworthy of the thirteen dwarves. He also shows magical control of his smoke-rings, but it is unknown is this is due to an enchantment of his pipe or tobacco by Gandalf, or if he has some magical powers of his own. Upon the slaying of Smaug, Thorin refused the claim of the people of Laketown to a part of the treasure. The people of Laketown wanting to be recompensated for the destruction of their city by Smaug as well as being rewarded for slaying Smaug and freeing the Lonely Mountain from his dominion. As well, a part of Smaug's treasure did indeed originate from their former Dale, which was destroyed by Smaug, so it was not rightfully the property of the dwarves. Thorin is here portrayed as being dominated by greed and price, having recently been housed by the people from the Laketown. He refuses to give any part of the treasure away and prefers trying to solve the conflict by force, sending a raven to seek aid from Dáin II Ironfoot. From the treasure, Thorin especially wanted the Arkenstone, and was thus furious when Bilbo stole it to use as a bargaining counter with Thranduil, the Elvenking, who also laid claim to part the treasure and denounced him as a traitor. The conflict was averted by an attack of Goblins and Wargs, and the Dwarves joined forces with the elves, the Men of Laketown and the great eagles to defeat them in what came to be called the Battle of the Five Armies. During the battle Thorin plays an important part leading an assault that is followed both by dwarves, men and even the elves, showing his strength as a leader. He was mortally wounded, but before he died he made his peace with Bilbo by commending the Hobbit's bravery and good character. His last words were, "If more of us valued food and cheer and song above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world. But, sad or merry, I must leave it now. Farewell." Thorin is thus similar in personality to Boromir, being a good character that is tempted by power, only redeeming himself upon his deathbed. Thorin bore the Elven blade Orcrist until it was confiscated by the Elvenking. He came upon it in a Troll stash (after barely escaping with his life from those very Trolls). It was given back by the Elven King after Thorin's death and it was buried with him, along with the Arkenstone. Portrayal in adaptations Films and Radio In the 1977 animated version of The Hobbit, he is voiced by Hans Conreid. In the BBC's The Hobbit (1968 radio series), he was voiced by John Justin and by Tom Luce in the ''The Hobbit'' (1979 radio series) done by The Mind's Eye. In the 2012 and 2013 live-action films, he is portrayed by Richard Armitage. References *The Hobbit *The Complete Guide to Middle-earth *Unfinished Tales: The Quest of Erebor External link * de:Thorin II. es:Thorin II ru:Торин II Дубощит Category:Dwarves Category:Thorin and Company Category:Kings of Durin's Folk Category:Kings of Erebor Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:Deaths in Battle